


Just Him, Just Her...

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good when it's just them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Him, Just Her...

Gil woke and immediately smiled. How could he not smile when his day started with her in his arms? His arm was wrapped around her waist. Her back curved against his chest, fitting perfectly. His morning erection nestled between her cheeks and their legs twined together. They didn't do this often. In fact in all the years they had known each other, he could count on one hand the number of times they spent the night together making love. Including last night.

His fingers lightly caressed her stomach, occasionally brushing the underside of her breast. He remembered the first time they ended up in bed together. She had found Eddie in bed with another woman and come to him. He'd held her as she cried, wiping her tears away. He still couldn't say how the comfort he offered had turned sexual or which one of them started it but they found themselves in bed with her riding him, crying out in passion as tears ran down her face.

He'd known what had happened between them hadn't been about them. Just like he'd known the second time they ended up together, and the third. It had always been about Eddie. Eddie's betrayal of their marriage. Eddie saying she wasn't a good mother. Eddie's death.

This time, however, it hadn't been about Eddie. No, this time it was about them and their desire to be together. No Eddie. To Terri. No Lady Heather. No Sara. Just him. Just her.


End file.
